1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile stations and, more particularly, to mobile stations which include sleep and wakeup modes.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 presents a communications system 100 that provides an alert feature. The alert feature allows an alert request 105 to be communicated by a remote caller, such as a user of a mobile station 110, who is calling a mobile station 115 that does not respond to the call attempt. The alert request 105 can be communicated from the mobile station 110 to the mobile station 115 via a communications network 120.
When the alert request 105 is received by the mobile station 115, an alert signal 125 typically is generated by an audio transducer (e.g. loudspeaker) within the mobile station. The alert signal 125 usually can be heard by people who are in the general vicinity of the mobile station 115, and can continue until a user input is entered to end the alert. Thus, if a user happens to be away from his mobile station 115 when an important call is received and an alert request 105 is received, the user can be notified of the call as soon as the user returns to an area within the vicinity of his mobile station 115. Unfortunately, the alert 125 can be irritating to other people who are in the vicinity of the mobile station 115, especially if the alert 125 continues for a significant length of time.